


Brass Buttons

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: Bryce a southern belle who forgot her roots a long time ago, has thought of nothing but those haunting dark eyes since her wedding day, she told herself working on the Santo Padre rebuild would be good for her career and her friendship with Emily, but deep down she knew she was going for the man behind those eyes. What will it cost her and is it worth the price?
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Original Female Character(s), Nestor Oceteva/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Brass Buttons

Sometimes when you look back you can pinpoint the moment your whole life changed, but in that moment how often do you know, really know that this is the moment that changes everything? Once, maybe twice? 

I knew the moment I looked into his eyes he was going to change my whole life, such a cliche but it’s true. 

It’s been two years, six months, and four days, and not once have those dark eyes left my mind, the haunted blank stare as he stood behind my friend Emily at my wedding reception, Nestor one of her personal security, she told me. 

I sit at my desk looking at the plans for the new library in Santo Padre, the wildfire caused so much damage and when my firm won the contract to provide the new architectural and building support I demanded my father send me to oversee the project. The plans need to be at City Hall by tomorrow but I cannot focus all I can think about Nestor and those damn haunting eyes. 

Taking three deep breaths I centre my mind. I focus on the plans in front of me, getting lost in my work. 

My phone buzzing startles me and I lose my focus, blinking. I look up and realise my office is dark and my lamp is creating flickering shadows on my wall. Picking up my phone I see it’s my mother calling, groaning I swipe to answer. 

“Hey Ma” I say, my voice tired. 

“Bryce, you sound tired, tell me you're not still at work” her voice sniping down the line, a headache instantly forms behind my eyes. 

“Yes mama, I am, I’m working on that big project” 

“You and daddy work too hard,” she says, I wait for her further lecture but it doesn’t come. An uncomfortable silence fills the distance between us. 

“How’s Harry?” She asks a conversation I don’t wish to have. 

“He’s fine, how are the aunties?” 

“When are you going to have a child Bryce it’s been three years” she cuts me off.

Pinching my nose I close my eyes and count to five, “ma, we’ve been over this, I’m busy at work it’s just not the right time”  _ it also doesn’t help that it’s not my husband who I think about in bed  _ I think to myself. 

“People are starting to talk” she sighs 

“Let them Ma, I have more important things to worry about than what a bunch of snotty socialites think of me” I say as I pull my emails open, there's nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow. 

“Well I happen to care what they think and I want a grandbaby” she replies, I can hear her pouting through the phone. 

“Ma, we don’t even live in the same state and I’m not having this argument, have you spoken to dad lately?” I hastily change the subject. 

“He’s busy” she sighs “I just miss having a full house” 

“Well I spoke to Beau last week and he said he’ll be home next week, so I’m sure he will have a new girl on his arm to keep you occupied” I tell her thinking fondly of my troublemaker brother. 

“He told me no such thing hmm” my mother mutters “I need to go call him, love you, stay safe” she tells me. 

“You too ma” I say as I hang up, quickly pulling my brother up in my contacts and firing off a text. 

_ ‘Sorry’  _

I look at the time realising its 2am, I pack up my desk and head out to my car, a cold unsettling feeling sweeps over me, scanning the car park I don’t see anyone but I cannot shake the feeling someone is watching me. 

  
  
  



End file.
